Cartes sur tables
by steph65
Summary: Post 3x10...La soirée au Old Haunt. Je vous laisse découvrir...ce qui aurait pu être.
1. Chapitre 1

Bras dessus bras dessous, ils avaient continué à chanter jusqu'à leur sortie du poste, sans porter la moindre attention aux regards amusés des officiers de garde croisés sur leur chemin. Une fois dehors, tandis que le Capitaine Montgomery et les gars rejoignaient le parking pour récupérer leurs véhicules respectifs, Castle et Beckett décidèrent d'un commun accord de partager un taxi qui les conduisit jusqu'au Old Haunt.

Durant le trajet, Beckett remarqua que Castle ne cessait de la fixer.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Rien, c'est juste que...Alors, comme ça, vous avez un...tatouage ?

Beckett sourit mais ne répondit pas, préférant regarder par la fenêtre.

\- Allez, sérieusement, Beckett ! Ça représente quoi ? Où est-ce que vous l'avez?

Elle se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard amusé.

\- Ça vous intrigue, hein? Mais je ne dirai rien.

\- OK, peu importe. Vous savez quoi ? Je finirai bien par savoir.

\- Dans vos rêves, Castle !

\- Faites attention, Lieutenant. Mes rêves finissent toujours par se réaliser !

Tous deux amusés par cette petite joute verbale, ils se défièrent un instant du regard, le sourire aux lèvres, puis le trajet se termina sans un mot.

Une fois à destination, ils attendirent sur le trottoir l'arrivée de leurs amis, et alors que Castle ouvrait la porte pour les laisser entrer, Kate eut un temps d'hésitation :

\- Allez-y, je vous rejoins dans un instant. J'ai...

Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

\- Je dois passer un appel. J'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Castle hocha la tête et suivit ses compagnons de soirée. Kate ne pénétra dans le bar qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Rick, qui avait la faculté quasi-innée de savoir analyser chaque micro-expression de sa partenaire, fut le seul à remarquer son air contrarié, et ce malgré le sourire qu'elle affichait tandis qu'elle les rejoignait à leur table. Prenant place à côté de lui, elle constata qu'ils l'avaient attendu.

\- Vous auriez pu commencer sans moi.

\- Nous sommes des gentlemen, Lieutenant, rétorqua Montgomery.

\- Merci Capitaine, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- Beckett, ça va? Murmura alors Castle, afin que leurs compagnons, qui finissaient de discuter de leur dernière enquête, n'entendent pas.

\- Humm, oui, Castle, c'est bon. Alors, vous nous le faites goûter, cet élixir de 130 ans d'âge ?

Au regard qu'il lui lança, elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à le berner. Rien de bien surprenant à cela. Après tout, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert depuis le début de leur collaboration. Pourtant, il ne releva pas et se contenta d'un :

\- Je vais chercher les verres.

\- C'est ça, fait comme chez toi, Bro, rétorqua aussitôt Esposito, ce qui eut le don de faire rire l'assemblée.

Castle se dirigea vers le bar et passa derrière. Ils le virent échanger quelques mots avec le serveur, regardant tous deux dans leur direction. Brian hocha la tête et tendit un plateau à Castle. Celui-ci s'en saisit, disposa 5 verres de scotch dessus et revint vers eux.

\- Alors, Castle, si vous nous racontiez pourquoi vous avez acheté ce bar ? Demanda le Capitaine tandis que celui-ci faisait le service.

\- Portons d'abord un toast.

Il leva son verre, imité par ses invités.

\- À Donny ! Et à nous !

\- À Donny, et à nous ! Reprirent-ils en cœur avant de boire une gorgée du fameux scotch.

\- Mmmmh, excellent ! S'exclama Ryan.

\- Si c'est un Irlandais qui le dit, ce doit être vrai ! Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je suis honoré de partager ce St Miriam 1875 avec vous, rétorqua Castle.

\- Alors, Castle, on attend ! Relança Montgomery.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce bar ! Pourquoi l'avoir acheté?

\- Comment ! Intervint Beckett, faussement outrée. Vous ne l'avez pas remarqué ?

\- Remarqué quoi ? Répondirent les trois autres.

\- Outch ! Ça doit faire mal à votre égo, ça, Castle ! Se moqua-t-elle.

Il lui répondit d'une grimace.

\- Remarqué quoi ? Répéta Esposito

\- Le mur des célébrités, là-bas, indiqua Beckett du doigt. Devinez qui est le beau gosse, 2 rangs au-dessus d'Hemingway ! Reprenant ainsi mot pour mot ce que lui avait dit Castle la première fois qu'ils étaient entrés ici.

Les trois têtes se tournèrent à l'unisson vers le mur de photos.

\- C'est vous, Castle ? Demanda Ryan. Ça date de quand ?

\- Mon premier roman. Il a presque entièrement été écrit ici. Je vous l'ai dit : ce bar est légendaire. À une époque, tous les grands écrivains venaient ici. Mais pour répondre à votre question, Capitaine...Contrairement à ce que pense un certain Lieutenant ici présent, reprit Castle en jetant un coup d'oeil en direction de Beckett, je n'ai pas acheté ce bar pour flatter mon égo. Non. Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à Beckett, le Old Haunt n'est pas un bar ordinaire. C'est un lieu chargé d'histoire. Tenez, vous saviez que c'était d'abord une forge, et ensuite un bordel ? Ça n'est devenu un bar qu'à la Prohibition, un bar clandestin, et sûrement l'un des meilleurs. C'est le dernier de son espèce, une véritable institution ! Sentez cette odeur...et non, Beckett, pas celle de la bière éventée!

Tous se mirent à rire.

\- Enfin, bref. Maintenant que Donny n'est plus là, je ne voulais pas que ce bar tombe dans de mauvaises mains. Voilà la raison pour laquelle je l'ai acheté.

\- Je vois que vous avez gardé Brian, le serveur. Et Eddie, le pianiste, nota Beckett.

\- Oui, Eddie est un vieil ami, et il fait presque partie des murs.

\- Et Brian ? Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il continue à faire son « truc » avec les fruits ?

\- Quel « truc » ? demanda Esposito.

\- Oh, juste une petite arnaque pour arrondir ses fins de mois, je vous expliquerai.

Castle se tourna vers Beckett.

\- J'ai eu disons...une petite conversation avec lui. Je lui ai expliqué que j'étais quelqu'un de très occupé, entre mon métier d'écrivain et mon rôle de consultant auprès des Services de Police de notre chère ville. Et que j'allais avoir besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour gérer le bar, de préférence quelqu'un qui connaissait parfaitement bien les lieux ainsi que la clientèle. Nous avons finalement trouvé un accord, moyennant une augmentation substantielle de son salaire.

\- Tout ça a du vous coûter une fortune, Castle! Remarqua Montgomery.

\- Plus les petits aménagements que j'ai fait faire en bas, dans le bureau. Mais peu importe, préserver l'histoire n'a pas de prix. En parlant des aménagements, vous voulez que je vous montre ?

\- Pour moi, ça sera pour une autre fois, répondit Ryan en vidant son verre avant de se lever. Je dois vraiment y aller. J'ai rendez-vous avec Jenny.

\- Je te suis, bro, renchérit Esposito. Moi aussi, j'ai r...quelque chose à faire, se reprit-il en voyant les regards et les sourires amusés de ses amis.

\- Tu n'aurais pas rendez-vous avec une légiste super-sexy, par hasard ? Questionna Beckett malicieusement.

\- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Tenta de feinter Esposito.

\- Et en plus, il nous prend pour des imbéciles ! Répliqua le Capitaine en se levant à son tour. Moi aussi, je rentre. Castle, merci pour cette soirée, et n'oubliez pas : vous avez encore un chèque à faire aux Oeuvres de la Police pour cette bouteille !

\- Dès demain matin, Capitaine, c'est juré ! Promit Castle.

\- Et vous, Beckett, vous ne rentrez pas ? Demanda Montgomery.

Elle échangea un regard avec Castle et répondit :

\- Non. Je crois que...je vais rester ici encore un petit moment.

\- OK. Bonne soirée alors.

Castle serra la main de ses amis et les raccompagna à la porte du bar.

\- Bonne soirée à tous et soyez prudents en rentrant !

Puis il retourna s'asseoir auprès de Beckett. Sans un mot, il lui montra la bouteille de scotch pour savoir si elle voulait une autre tournée, et remplit son verre lorsqu'elle le lui tendit. Il se servit à son tour et trinquèrent silencieusement. Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder, sans dire un mot. Mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant, non. C'était une fois de plus une de leur petite discussion silencieuse :

 _\- On a passé un bon moment ! C'était chouette !_

 _\- Oui, c'était sympa. Rien de tel qu'une petite soirée entre amis pour décompresser après une journée de boulot._

 _\- Exactement ! Il n'y a pas que le travail dans la vie. Il faut savoir prendre du bon temps aussi. À ce propos, je suis content que vous soyez venue._

 _\- Moi aussi, je suis contente de ...d'être là._

Finalement, Beckett décida de « rompre » le silence.

\- Alors, Castle, vous n'aviez pas d'autres projets pour la soirée ? Avec...Gina?

\- Non, aucun. Et je n'aurai plus aucun projet de soirée avec elle à l'avenir. Enfin, en dehors de mes soirées de promotion, cela va s'en dire ! rajouta-t-il en finissant son verre d'une traite.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Beckett, surprise.

\- Je...j'ai...j'ai rompu avec Gina, voilà pourquoi.

\- Quand est-ce arrivé?

\- Oh, c'est tout récent. Hier soir, pour être précis.

Voyant un petit sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de sa partenaire, il reprit aussitôt d'un air légèrement dépité.

\- Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant d'éprouver un peu de compassion à mon égard, au lieu de vous moquer de moi!

\- Je ne me moque pas de vous, Castle. C'est juste que je trouve la situation plutôt...cocasse.

\- Cocasse ? Pour quelle raison ?

\- Parce que moi aussi, je...j'ai...j'ai rompu avec Josh, lâcha-t-elle avant de finir elle aussi son verre d'une traite.

\- Et...quand est-ce arrivé ? Demanda-t-il à son tour, tout aussi surprit qu'elle avait pu l'être un instant auparavant.

\- Oh, c'est tout récent. Une heure trente, pour être précise, répondit-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

\- Vous voulez dire...tout à l'heure...le coup de téléphone...Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi vous sembliez contrariée, reprit Castle après qu'elle eut acquiescé. Et...humm, vous voulez en parler ?

\- Et vous, Castle, éluda Kate, vous voulez en parler ? Je pensais que tout allait bien entre Gina et vous.

\- Oui, justement, tout allait bien, vraiment très bien ! Dit-il avec un petit rire. C'est là toute l'ironie.

Devant le regard interrogateur qu'elle affichait, il poursuivit.

\- Ce que je vivais avec elle, c'était ...très banal. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de banalité. Ce que je veux, c'est...de la magie. Et j'ai compris que s'il n'y en avait pas entre nous, c'est parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'amour. Alors j'ai rompu. Voilà.

\- Je suis désolée, Castle.

\- Oh, mais ne le soyez pas. Tout va très bien. Alors, et vous, Lieutenant ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec...Docteur Mobylette?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de me montrer ce que vous avez fait faire en bas, Castle ? Demanda Kate en éludant à nouveau sa question.

Castle n'insista pas. Il avait bien noté comment, par deux fois, Beckett avait évité de répondre à ses questions. Il la connaissait. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas parler d'elle, de sa vie privée, et plus que tout, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer au risque de la voir se replier sur elle-même. Aussi se contenta-t-il de se lever et de lui tendre la main afin de l'inviter à l'accompagner. Ils empruntèrent la trappe qui menait au sous-sol, après que Castle ait pris soin de mettre la bouteille de son précieux élixir à l'abri derrière le bar. Arrivés en bas des escaliers, Beckett se rendit compte du peu de changement effectué par Castle. Ce dernier lui expliqua que, souhaitant garder l'âme du lieu intact, il avait décidé de se contenter de changer une petite partie du mobilier. Ainsi, il lui montra fièrement le canapé en cuir qu'il avait fait mettre à la place du vieux fauteuil, le grand écran plat dernier cri qu'il avait fait installer sur le mur d'en face, astucieusement dissimulé dans une niche aménagée derrière des étagères, ainsi que l'ordinateur portable tout neuf servant à faire les comptes du bar, posé sur le bureau. Tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le canapé, il ouvrit la porte d'un autre meuble qui s'avéra être un petit réfrigérateur. Il attrapa deux bières et vint s'installer à ses côtés. Il lui tendit une des bouteilles et sans un mot, ils trinquèrent.

Beckett s'installa un peu plus confortablement, repliant ses jambes sous ses fesses, comme elle le faisait souvent chez elle, signe qu'elle se sentait bien ici, dans l'intimité de ce bureau. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une petite bulle, un cocon. Légèrement tourné vers Castle, le coude sur le dossier, elle posa sa tête dans sa main, détendue. Et sans qu'elle s'y attende, les mots commencèrent à sortir tout seuls :

\- Nous avions rendez-vous ce soir. Lorsque je l'ai appelé pour lui dire que j'aurais du retard, parce que je m'arrêtais boire un verre avec mes collègues, il s'est mis en colère. On a commencé à se disputer. Le ton est monté, et de fil en aiguille, j'ai fini par lâcher que je n'étais pas à sa disposition et que si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il valait mieux qu'on en reste là.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit Castle.

\- Ne le soyez pas. De toute façon, je savais que ça finirait par arriver.

\- Vraiment ? Se contenta-t-il de demander.

Attentif, il s'était tourné vers elle. Juste avant qu'elle ne se mette à parler, il avait noté le léger changement d'attitude. Il avait vu les traits de son visage s'adoucir, son corps se détendre. Comme si d'un seul coup, elle se laissait aller. Alors, pour une fois qu'elle lâchait prise, il souhaitait la laisser poursuivre à son rythme.

\- Oui. J'aurais juste préféré que ça se fasse autrement que par téléphone.

\- Tout ne se passe jamais vraiment comme on le souhaiterait.

Elle sembla un instant se perdre dans ses pensées, les yeux posés sur sa bouteille de bière, gratouillant du bout de l'ongle l'étiquette de celle-ci.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ce qui vous attire le plus chez quelqu'un finit toujours par vous rendre complètement dingue ?...Je veux dire...Il va, il vient, il sauve des vies dans le monde entier. Et au début, j'appréciais son côté hyperactif, cette passion, cette énergie qu'il met dans son travail. Mais aujourd'hui...je ne sais plus...Pourtant, je ne demande pas grand-chose. J'aimerais juste rencontrer un homme qui serait présent pour moi, et pour lequel je serai présente, afin qu'on puisse construire quelque chose ensemble. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile à trouver ?

\- Peut-être parce que vous ne regardez pas dans la bonne direction ?

À ces mots à peine murmurés, elle leva les yeux et se noya dans le regard azur de Castle, un regard rempli de douceur et de tendresse. Elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

\- Peut-être que...ce que vous cherchez est juste à côté de vous, mais que vous refusez de le voir ?

Le cœur de Beckett s'emballa. Elle voyait très bien où il voulait en venir, mais elle ne s'y attendait pas. Prise au dépourvu, la peur s'empara d'elle.

\- Castle, je...commença-t-elle avant qu'il ne la coupe.

\- Kate, je sais que le moment peut sembler mal choisi...Je veux dire...vous venez à peine de rompre, et moi aussi mais...je suis là, à vos côtés, depuis un peu plus de 2 ans. À votre avis, pourquoi ?

Cela rappela à Beckett ce que lui avait dit Esposito quelques mois plus tôt.

 _Flash back  
_

 _« Pourquoi vous croyez qu'il est encore là depuis tout ce temps ? Pour ses recherches, peut-être ? Ce type a suivi assez d'enquêtes pour écrire au moins cinquante bouquins. Ecoutez quelles que soient ses vraies raisons, je parie que vous voir sortir avec un autre mec n'en fait pas partie ! »_

 _Fin du flashback_

Oh oui, elle savait très bien où il voulait en venir ! Mais elle n'était pas prête. Alors elle tenta de bluffer.

\- Nous sommes...partenaires.

Il sourit légèrement, dépité, mais pour autant pas dupe de sa parade. C'est vrai que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour parler de cela, des sentiments réels qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il ne pouvait plus, il ne voulait plus reculer. Alors, il insista :

\- Est-ce vraiment tout ce que nous sommes, Kate ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Les yeux rivés sur lui, elle resta muette. Les paroles de Castle avaient déclenchées en elle un véritable vent de panique. Son cœur battait à présent tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait en sortir. Ses mains se mirent à trembler sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler, tant et si bien qu'elle dut poser sa bière sur la table basse devant elle afin de ne pas la renverser. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Mais dans le même temps, les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait de ça ? Maintenant ? Après tout, ils passaient une bonne soirée, à discuter tranquillement, entre amis. Pourquoi est-ce que subitement, il venait tout gâcher avec ses questions ? La colère commença alors à prendre le pas sur la panique. De quel droit se permettait-il... ? De quel droit osait-il... ? Elle ne trouvait même pas les mots. Il n'avait pas le droit de la mettre au pied du mur ! Il n'avait pas le droit de la forcer à faire face à ses sentiments ! Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas ! Elle avait l'impression d'être comme un animal pris au piège, incapable de trouver une issue de secours pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Alors, elle se força à prendre une grande inspiration, afin de calmer les battements de son cœur, de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour y parvenir. Elle commença alors à analyser la situation de manière rationnelle. « Est-ce vraiment tout ce que nous sommes ? », venait-il de lui demander. Au fond d'elle-même, elle connaissait la réponse à cette question. Oui, Castle était son partenaire, et sûrement le meilleur qu'elle ait eu depuis le début de sa carrière. Mais il était bien plus que cela. Peu à peu, il était aussi devenu son ami, son meilleur ami. Présent à chaque fois qu'elle en avait eu besoin. Toujours prêt à l'écouter et à l'épauler. À bien y réfléchir, il avait fait bien plus pour elle que n'importe lequel de ses différents petits-amis. Sorenson pensait qu'elle le suivrait aveuglément à l'autre bout du pays, sans même se soucier de ce qu' _elle_ voulait vraiment. Demming avait voulu faire évoluer leur relation bien plus vite qu'elle ne le souhaitait. Quant à Josh...c'était Josh. Un médecin imbu de sa personne, qui pensait que son travail était bien plus important que celui de Kate, et qu'elle devait être à sa disposition dès qu'il daignait enfin revenir d'une énième mission humanitaire. Comme ce soir. Rentré la veille, il n'avait pas accepté le fait qu'elle fasse passer ses amis avant lui.

Castle n'était pas comme eux. Il avait toujours été prévenant, attentif, attentionné, et respectueux de chacun de ses souhaits. Une seule fois, il avait franchi les limites. C'était lorsqu' il avait réouvert le dossier du meurtre de sa mère alors qu'elle lui avait ordonné de ne pas le faire. À cette époque, sa curiosité naturelle d'écrivain avait été la plus forte, et il n'avait pas vraiment pris la mesure de ce dans quoi il la forçait à se replonger en faisant cela. Mais finalement, il avait pris conscience de son erreur, et il s'était excusé. Simplement. Sans chercher à justifier, expliquer, comme l'auraient fait la plupart des autres hommes. Et ça avait suffi pour qu'elle lui pardonne et qu'elle le laisse reprendre sa place à ses côtés au poste.

Oui, Castle était différent. En 2 ans, elle avait peu à peu découvert l'homme qui se cachait derrière l'écrivain. Elle savait aujourd'hui qu'au-delà de l'incorrigible playboy égocentrique et insouciant qui faisait la une des magazines, il y avait en réalité un père responsable et attentionné, un fils aimant, un homme prévenant et empli de sollicitude, prêt à tout pour protéger et soutenir les gens qui lui étaient chers. Et elle avait fini non seulement par apprécier cet homme, mais aussi par s'attacher à lui. Il avait pris une place importante dans sa vie, bien plus que celle d'un simple partenaire.

Il avait raison. Il était là, à ses côtés, et elle refusait de le voir, tout comme elle refusait d'admettre les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait réellement pour lui. Parce qu'elle était terrifiée. Parce qu'elle savait que si elle ouvrait les yeux, si elle laissait Castle entrer dans sa vie, elle ne pourrait pas faire comme avec Josh. Elle ne pourrait pas garder un pied en dehors de leur relation pour se protéger. Castle ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Les demi-mesures n'étaient pas possibles avec lui. C'était tout ou rien.

Mais...Et si ce « tout » en valait la peine ? Parce même si elle était morte de peur, le pire qui puisse lui arriver, c'était de se retourner un jour sur le passé et de se dire « Si seulement ». Non, elle ne voulait rien regretter. Alors ce soir, il était peut-être temps de jouer enfin cartes sur table. Gina et Josh étaient au tapis. Il avait commencé la partie. Et c'était maintenant à son tour de relancer. C'est pourquoi, sans plus réfléchir, elle affronta son regard et se lança :

\- Ok, c'est bon. Vous avez raison, Castle. Je l'admets. Nous sommes plus que des partenaires. _Vous_ êtes plus que ça. Vous êtes aussi mon ami et...je tiens à vous...vraiment...beaucoup. Voilà. C'est juste ...c'est juste que...ça me terrifie, Rick !

L'observant depuis quelques minutes, il avait vu défiler, sur son visage et dans ses yeux, différentes expressions. Et grâce à elles, il avait pu suivre pas à pas le cheminement de ses pensées, jusqu'à cet aveu tant attendu. Mais alors qu'il aurait dû se réjouir qu'elle admette enfin avoir des sentiments à son égard, il se sentit totalement désemparé face aux larmes qu'il voyait dans ses yeux à cet instant, signe d'une détresse profonde, et son cœur se serra.

\- Pourquoi, Kate ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait peur à ce point ?

\- Ce que je ressens pour vous, c''est...tellement...fort ! Dit-elle en lui regardant dans les yeux. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Pour personne. En dehors de mes parents. Alors je me dis que si je vous laisse faire partie de ma vie, et qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, je...Ce que j'ai vécu après la mort de ma mère…perdre quelqu'un que j'aime…je ne pourrais pas revivre ça, Rick, pas encore ! Cette fois, je ne m'en remettrais pas ! Lâcha-t-elle, tandis que les larmes, passant la barrière de ses cils, commençaient à glisser le long de ses joues.

\- Oh, Kate ! Murmura-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il tendit la main, la posa sur une de ses joues, et du pouce, dans un geste d'une infinie tendresse, arrêta la course des larmes avant que celles-ci n'atteignent le menton de Beckett. Kate appuya sa joue contre sa paume, comme pour mieux sentir la chaleur de cette douce caresse, tandis que du dos la main, elle essuyait les larmes sur son autre joue. On aurait dit une enfant apeurée, et Castle, comme il l'avait fait si souvent pour Alexis lorsqu'elle était petite, ressentit le besoin irrépressible de la consoler.

\- Viens par-là, dit-il en l'attirant tout contre lui, le tutoiement lui venant naturellement.

Elle ne lui opposa aucune résistance, se lovant même dans ses bras et posant sa joue contre sa poitrine, comme si elle voulait écouter les battements de son cœur.

\- Kate, je te promets qu'il ne m'arrivera rien, murmura-t-il en caressant d'une main ses cheveux, et de l'autre son dos.

Ce faisant, il sentit combien elle était tendue. Et il ne supportait pas de la voir comme ça. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, saches que je passe mes journées avec la meilleure flic de New-York. Et on a un deal, elle et moi : elle assure mes arrières et j'assure les siens.

Contre sa poitrine, il la sentit sourire. Convaincu que son humour était sa meilleure arme pour la détendre, il poursuivit.

\- Si tu veux, je peux te donner son numéro de téléphone. Comme cela, tu pourras lui expliquer à quel point tu tiens à moi. Et je t'autorise même à la menacer de lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux si elle faillit un jour à sa mission.

\- Tu crois que c'est possible ? Murmura-t-elle, adoptant elle aussi le tutoiement.

\- Quoi donc, que tu la menaces ? Bien sûr ! Tu l'as bien fait avec moi ! Plusieurs fois ! Et crois-moi, c'était…terrifiant !

Elle se mit à rire doucement, signe que la stratégie de Castle fonctionnait.

\- Mais non, idiot ! Qu'elle « faillisse à sa mission », comme tu le dit si bien. Après tout, elle ne peut pas tout maîtriser.

\- Aucun risque, affirma-t-il. Je te l'ai dit. C'est la meilleure. Et on forme une bonne équipe nous deux.

\- C'est vrai, ça me reviens…Hooch ! Dit-elle en quittant le refuge de ses bras pour le regarder, un petit sourire aux lèvres et une lueur de moquerie dans le regard.

Il grimaça, faussement vexé, ce qui la fit rire, à nouveau. Il aimait entendre son rire. Il sourit. Il était content. La voir plaisanter signifiait qu'il avait réussi. Elle semblait plus apaisée et détendue.

Il passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, dégageant ainsi l'ovale parfait de son visage, de sorte qu'il puisse en détailler chacun des traits, comme s'il voulait les graver dans sa mémoire. Puis il lui prit les mains, comme pour donner plus de poids aux paroles qui allaient suivre.

\- Kate, depuis un peu plus de 2 ans, tous les jours, ou presque, je mets ma vie entre tes mains, sans la moindre hésitation. Il faut que tu saches que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi en sécurité auprès de quelqu'un d'autre, et ce malgré tous les dangers auxquels nous avons du faire face. Pas parce que tu es flic. Mais parce que j'ai une confiance aveugle en toi, en nous, et en ce que nous sommes. Et pendant tout ce temps, j'ai été là, à attendre que tu ouvres les yeux. Pour voir que j'étais là pour toi seule. Si tous les matins, je t'apporte ton café, c'est pour voir un sourire illuminer ton visage, parce que je crois que tu es la personne…la plus remarquable…la plus frustrante…exaltante…et la plus exaspérante que j'ai jamais connu. Et je t'aime, Kate ! Comme je n'ai jamais aimé avant. Je sais tout ce que tu as traversé, et combien tu t'es battu pour surmonter toutes ces épreuves. Tu crois vraiment que je prendrais le risque de te faire revivre ça ? Jamais! Et encore moins après ce que tu viens de me dire. Alors…j'espère que tu es sûre de toi, parce que…je te promets que tu n'es pas prête à être débarrassé de moi !

C'était sans aucun doute la plus belle déclaration d'amour que Kate n'ait jamais entendu de sa vie. Mais en même temps, de la part d'un écrivain, à quoi d'autre pouvait-elle s'attendre ? Très émue, elle se contenta simplement de lui répondre :

\- J'ai toujours peur, Rick. Mais…je n'ai aucune envie de me débarrasser de toi ! Alors oui, je suis sûre !

\- Content de l'entendre! Sourit-il.

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux dans les yeux, mains dans les mains, jusqu'à ce que Kate demande :

\- Et…qu'est-ce qui se passe, maintenant?

\- Tu veux parler de là, tout de suite ? ou de projets plus…disons…à moyen terme ? demanda-t-il.

\- Les deux.

\- Je vais te dire ce qui va se passer _maintenant_ , murmura-t-il. Je vais faire ce que je meurs d'envie de faire depuis longtemps.

Il prit alors son visage dans ses mains, et lentement, s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord timide, léger comme une plume, ce baiser s'intensifia rapidement. Les souffles se mêlèrent, les lèvres se dévorèrent, les langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, et entamèrent alors une danse tour à tour endiablée, sensuelle et langoureuse. Les mains se joignirent à la partie, partirent à la découverte des corps, les frôlant, les caressant, les cajolant, les dorlotant, arrachant au passage des gémissements de plaisir. Quelques minutes plus tard, allongés sur le canapé, les jambes entremêlées, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, presque à contre coeur. Et les yeux fermés, front contre front, ils laissèrent à leurs cœurs le temps nécessaire pour retrouver un rythme normal. Quand ce fut fait, Castle reprit la parole :

\- Et…pour le reste…c'est à toi de décider. De me dire comment tu vois les choses. On prendra le temps qu'il faut, qu'il _te_ faut, pour que tu te sentes à l'aise avec tout ça... toi, moi, les gars, le boulot, la famille…Moi, tant que je peux continuer à faire ça...et ça...et ça..., dit-il en déposant tour à tout un baiser sur sa joue, son front, son nez, et surtout ça...en s'emparant de ses lèvres pour un baiser plus...viril, je me fiche du reste.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait trouver le moyen de continuer à te satisfaire, répliqua-t-elle en riant sous les assauts gourmands de son compagnon, pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier.

Sans dire un mot, ils profitèrent un instant du moment présent, simplement. Toujours allongés sur le canapé, Castle était sur le dos, les bras autour de Kate, en profitant pour la caresser doucement. Kate était lovée contre lui, la tête à nouveau posée contre sa poitrine. Il entendit la jeune femme murmurer :

\- Castle, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

Elle releva légèrement la tête, posa les mains sur la poitrine de son compagnon, et, le menton sur celles-çi, elle poursuivit :

\- Tu te souviens quand tu es parti passer l'été dans les Hamptons avec Gina ?

\- Oh que oui, que je m'en souviens ! Sourit-il. Grosse erreur !

\- Tu n'as pas idée ! Attends la suite. En fait, juste avant que ton ex-femme ne débarque au poste, j'allais te dire que je...je venais juste de rompre avec Demming parce que...j'avais décidé de nous laisser une chance et d'accepter ton invitation.

Sous le choc de la nouvelle, il redressa la tête.

\- Quoi ? T'es sérieuse ?

\- Mm, Mm, acquiesça-t-elle.

Dépité, il se cacha le visage avec les mains, comme pour ne pas voir le gâchis.

\- Tout ce temps perdu ! L'entendit-elle murmurer.

Puis il se reprit. Il posa ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme, et, les yeux dans les yeux, lui dit :

\- Je te promets qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es la seule femme qui mettra les pieds dans cette maison ! Enfin, en dehors de Mère et Alexis, se reprit-il. Marché conclu ?

\- Marché conclu, répondit-elle en l'embrassant et en reprenant sa position initiale, la tête contre sa poitrine.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Ils furent sortis de leur petite bulle par le bruit de la trappe du bar qu'on ouvrait. Redressant la tête à l'unisson, ils aperçurent Brian, arrêté à moitié escalier, qui, jetant un regard dans leur direction, et les voyant tous les deux enlacés sur le canapé, détourna aussitôt le regard, gêné de s'immiscer dans leur intimité.

\- Désolé de vous déranger, commença-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge, mais...patron, il n'y a plus de clients, le ménage et la caisse sont faits et...je n'ai plus qu'à fermer...

Castle et Beckett se regardèrent, surpris. Ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte de tout le temps qui semblait s'être écoulé depuis qu'ils étaient descendus dans le bureau.

\- Pas envie de bouger, lui murmura Beckett.

\- Moi non plus, grimaça-t-il à son tour.

Il se retourna alors vers le serveur.

\- OK. C'est bon, Brian. Merci. Tu n'as qu'à y aller. Nous, on va rester là encore un petit moment. Ferme tout, j'ai mon trousseau de clés. Et...Rentre bien.

\- D'accord. Bonne soirée...à vous deux.

\- Bonne soirée, répondirent Castle et Beckett à l'unisson, alors que Brian refermait déjà la trappe.

Kate se réinstalla confortablement dans les bras de Castle, et soupira d'aise.

\- Je suis bien, là. Je pourrais y rester des heures.

\- Et moi donc ! Répliqua Castle en soupirant d'aise à son tour. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche ? On est samedi soir. Demain, on ne travaille pas, et...je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans mon grand lit, au loft, seul. On pourrait rester là, toute la nuit. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Aucun problème ! Affirma-t-il. Et puis, je connais bien le patron. Il ne dira rien.

Il la sentit sourire contre lui.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais juste envoyer un message à Alexis pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas et...

Il se redressa légèrement, avant de reprendre :

\- Je t'ai dit que ce magnifique canapé était convertible ? Donc, si tu acceptes de quitter mes bras deux minutes, le temps que je fasse le lit, après on pourra...

Kate s'était crispée dès qu'elle l'avait entendu avait prononcé le mot « lit ». Certes, elle était sûre d'elle et de ses sentiments. Elle se sentait très bien à cet instant dans les bras de Rick, et n'avait aucune envie, elle non plus, de rentrer chez elle, mais de là à se retrouver dans un lit avec lui…elle n'était pas pour autant prête à…sauter le pas...si vite. Mais c'était sans compter sur la perspicacité de Castle. Il avait senti sa réticence, et aussitôt, il la tranquillisa :

\- Hey, hey, dit-il d'une voix douce en lui caressant le dos. Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure qu'on prendrait le temps. Alors...je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, Kate. Tu sais, dans un lit, on peut aussi juste se faire des câlins ! J'adore les câlins ! Sourit-il.

C'est ainsi qu'au petit matin, après avoir passé des heures à discuter tranquillement tout en se cajolant mutuellement, elle s'endormit dans les bras de Rick en se disant que ce soir, elle venait de disputer la partie de poker la plus difficile de sa vie, et contre l'adversaire le plus coriace qui soit, à savoir elle-même. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se coucher. L'enjeu était trop important. Il s'agissait de sa vie, ou plus exactement de l'homme de sa vie. Et elle venait de remporter la mise.


End file.
